


Ofcourse , My King

by Kiss_A_Junker



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Forced Relationship, Happy Ending, Junkenstein, King reinhardt, M/M, Overwatch Halloween au, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Top Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_A_Junker/pseuds/Kiss_A_Junker
Summary: After serving a rebelious land Lord , professor Junkenstein gets caught by the royal guards .Thrown in front of the king , he gets  to choose. Serve or die.  The first year as a prisioner seemed well enough . He got a whole laboratory to himself , and his research got founded while he could just focus on his task. But then , the King started something . Not that he could resist ,he is practicly the other mans posession...Rough start , but there will be a happy ending . Final relationship will be Junkenstein/Scrooge Mcree , I know. weird.Mako does also appear ;)and as said in the tags ,RAPE! so pleace proceed with caucionEnjoy , and I apologize for mistakes in the first place. My english isn´t the best





	1. Caged

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is just a quick intro . Mature content in chapter 2 ! Enjoy loves

The first time he saw the king he had been thrown onto his knees in front of the throne, ripped of everything he had except his clothes. Striped of his prosthetics and so, the guards didn't even bother to tie up the young man. What was he supposed to do anyways with one arm and one leg? When the King entered the room, the soldiers saluted and he lowered himself onto his elbows out of fear, keeping his head as low as possible. He knew the crime he had committed, and he knew how the King’s authority worked, even feared and respected it. He knew that it had been a bad idea to get close to the city, a very bad idea.  
He swallowed nervously, a heavy silence ruling over the throne room while the King was looking through a report. "You know exactly what crimes you have committed. Treason, rebellion against the King, grave robbery. The list goes on and on Professor Junkenstein" the King said, his gaze locked onto the cowering young man, his deep voice echoing throughout the room. It send a shivers down his spine and body, feeling his heart race inside his skinny chest, as if it could break down at any moment. He didn't want to die, not yet. He wasn't ready. “Do you deny any of those accusations?” the King calmly asked him. The professor needed to collect his strength to stop the shivering and to find his voice. "n-no, my King" he managed to say with his trembling voice, his head still down on the floor. "And you know that these crimes are punished with execution…" the King started, making the Professor swallow heavily, "Which puts your life into my hands... but I know there is more potential in you, and I would rather not hang you. So, I will give you a choice... you could serve the crown, under certain boundaries that is, or we will proceed with a proper execution. What do you prefer, the noose, or serving the rightful ruler of this land blindly till the day you die?" The king asked calmly, the Professor still not daring to lift his head. He knew what this meant, what serving blindly meant. Any resistance would lead to no good, he couldn’t stop working and bringing results of his research. The only reason he was kept alive was his work. A life as a prisoner was better than no life at all, though. "I-I-I will serve you my King…" the young man forced out, his whole body tensing up slightly. The King only hummed in response, looking at the guards who were still standing put next to the defenseless prisoner, "Take him to a cell for now" he commanded, in his usual deep voice. Junkenstein looked up surprised and just as before, the guards grabbed him tightly by his shoulders before they pulled him outside harshly.  
\---


	2. you like it too , I know it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 years later ,junkenstein is 25 now! Rape , you have been warned

He was still buzzing around in the laboratory, running back and forth from desk to desk. "Have you seen the Tronxen-formula? I don't remember where I put it!" He asked as turned to face the massive bodyguard who was standing next to the door. The heavily armored guard didn't reply, as usual. Always silent, but the Professor had gotten used to it, his caretaker never talked back to him.  
This guard had been around for almost a year now. Junkestein really tried to concentrate on his work, really. He loved his research. It was the reason he woke up and fell asleep. The reason he was still breathing. It distracted him, from the thought that he couldn't actually just leave the room whenever he wanted. That there was a guard in front of the door keeping him inside, watching him like a hawk. It distracted him from anything else that happened outside his safe zone, his little corner. He was only alive in there, in his lab, blabbing to no one, excitedly working on what project was open at the moment. As he was still trying to find the paper where he had wrote the formula, he eventually gave in and tried to look underneath his workspace. His knee still hurt and it was quite bothering.... "Here you are" he said with a sigh of relief as he reached for the paper before he pulled himself up and dusted off his coat. He didn’t even get to proceed with his work as the door opened without a warning knock. They never knocked.  
"The King wishes to see you in his quarters, Professor." the young guard said, leaving the room after he delivered his message. Jamison sighed deeply, running his hand through his messy and bleached hair. ”Seriously now?” he thought to himself. If he could, he really wouldn't go. He still had to finish the formula after all. But the cold and intense stare of his caretaker reminded him that he didn’t have a choice. “Hah, duty calling again, am I right?" Jamison told the massive guard, as he made his way over to the door. The guard only looked at him with a dead stare, following after the professor who left the laboratory eventually.  
He made his way down the long hallways, always followed closely by his caretaker. As if he would run away...as if he even could, he was missing body parts. His prosthetic leg too heavy for any wild activity like outrunning the castle guards. The first two years he was bothered by the presence of guards. He never felt like he had any privacy, the only safe space he had was a corner in the laboratory underneath a work table. He had never used the bed they offered him, he hated it when he was being watched, even when he slept. At least his new guard didn't talk much, well... he didn't talk at all. Jamison would appreciate a reply now and then, but it was much better than the previous guards’ mockery. He didn't blame the men, if he, himself, had to stalk someone every day for a whole day, he would get bored too and try to get some fun out of the situation. He made his way to the Kings quarters, which took a good amount of time to reach. Two guards standing in front of the enormous door, which was made out of carefully carved dark-oak wood. "Call me when I have to pick him up" his caretaker told the two guards, his deep and grunting voice always catching Jamison off guard, he rarely heard him talk. "Sure thing" one of the two replied casually. There was no need to be formal between co-workers anyways. His caretaker grunted in response, before he walked away. Jamison bet the guard was just happy to get some time off.   
One of the two guards hold the door open, and waited for Jamison to enter before he closed the door behind him. The room was barely lid as dark curtains blocked the sunlight from outside. Only some candles brought a delightful atmosphere over the room, the soft crackling noises the fire place made sending a relaxing feeling, too.  
The Professor loved fire... The bedroom was like anything you would expect from a King’s room. A generously filled library against the wall, every piece of furniture carved out of the finest kinds of wood and the bed was rightfully called king sized... As the king was a man of size, each furniture was way too big for Jamison. He couldn’t even cover half of the big armchairs seat, which was located in front of the big fireplace.   
The hand drawn depiction of the king above the fireplace always gave him the chills, which was something himself couldn’t explain. "You called for me, my King?" Jamison asked as he approached the bed. King Reinhardt was already waiting with his back leaned against the wooden headboard. The bed overflowed with pillows and covered with silk sheets. The older man just smiled softly "I did indeed" he replied in his deep voice and that royal accent of his, before he patted on the spot next to him on the bed. The professor knew what this gesture meant, as he walked towards the King, he started removing his lab coat, putting it neatly aside when done. The coat was soon followed by his shirt and tights, the kings eyes following him during the process. The air, thankfully, warm enough against his bare skin. He made his way over to the bed, limping slightly, before he sat on the edge. He leaned lower to detach his metallic leg as he felt the mattress underneath him shift slightly. Hot lips rested on Jamison’s shoulder as the King’s enormous hand took hold of his thin waist. The King’s touches all so sweet, his lips covering the Professor’s neck, back and shoulders. After his leg was completely removed, he tried to proceed with his arm but he was quickly stopped by a slight hush by King Reinhardt.   
A bigger hand taking hold of his own. "Leave that to me ~" he purred into the younger man’s ear, nibbling at his earlobe. Junkenstein immediately let the other man take over, not bringing up any protest. King’s big hands smoothly snapped off the arm and the professor bit his lip a little. After the hand was also removed, the King took proper hold of Jamison’s slim body as he pulled him back with him further onto the bed. The Professor was positioned between the stronger man’s legs as the King’s hands trailed all over his body, his back, sides and chest. Fingers teased his nipples and his neck as a strong hand was now placed on top of his half leg, giving his thigh a squeeze.  
The older man was still fully dressed, while Jamison himself was exposed completely. Much to the King’s liking. The professor closed his eyes, leaning his head aside when the King assaulted his neck with his lips and teeth. Nibbling and sucking on Jamison’s so pale skin. One heavy hand placed on his stomach while the other still rested on his thigh, holding him steady. Jamison’s only hand clawing on the older man’s arm, his heartbeat soon picking up pace.  
"So soft.... you should see yourself” the King hummed amused next to the Professor’s ear, his lips pressing against it. His Majesty loved how he could hear the younger man’s breathe hitch at his comment. "So lovely, I will mark you whole~ No one else deserves something like your body… so broken, it makes you even more delightful " the King continued in a low tone, his hand on the other’s thigh now trailing over the sensitive stump. Junkenstein gasped, his chest tensing up underneath the King’s touches. Not that the younger man didn't expect it, but the harsh bite on his neck made him growl. His fingers digging deeper into the King’s arm, gasping with a hitched breathing when his Majesty started to suck on the mark he made. It didn't stop there, teeth marks soon covering his shoulders, his back, all of his neck. Soft praises filling his ear each time the King pulled back, hands still trailing all over his body. All the Professor could do was moan and wail underneath the older man. He could hear the King pant behind him, obviously aroused. "Turn around lovely, let me see you" the King huffed, pulling his hands back as he finished his command. The Professor only obeying silently, he managed to turn himself around between the other man’s legs. He needed to keep his head upwards to be able to look back at the King. His chest still raising and falling heavily, his flushed cheeks all so visible on his pale face. The red-blue marks on his neck making the older man smirk.  
"You look so good ~" the King said, placing one of his hands against the younger man’s cheeks. The Professor lazily leaned into the touch, licking over his lips . The King couldn’t help but be delighted at the sight. "Thank you my King" Junkenstein replied, turning his head to place a kiss on the older man’s palm. The King took hold of Jamison’s jaw, only using one hand to do so, he pulled the younger man closer to kiss his lips hungrily. Jamison returned the kiss, his hand holding onto the others arm to keep himself steady and up. After a while the king pulled back a "Do you want me to prepare you, my professor?" the King asked, not quite asking, as he looked into the other man’s yellow eyes. "Yes, my King..." Junkenstein managed to say, still being hold up by the others hand.   
"Then beg for it ...I like to hear you" King Reinhardt responded, looking all so enchanted by the situation. "Please, my King. Please prepare me." Junkenstein said pleadingly, looking at the older man with puppy eyes. He knew that the King liked to see him this way, which Jamison often used to his advantage. "Now that you asked so nicely...turn around." the King commanded, placing one last needy kiss on the other man’s lips. After that he let go of Junkenstein’s face making him drop back onto the mattress. The Professor without a second though did as he was told, as he turned around. He got on his 'knees΄ before he lowered himself on his elbows, keeping his hips up high. He earned a smack against his right cheek, which made him gasp and burry his face in the sheets. Jamison felt the mattress shift again, but wasn't able to see what the King behind him was doing. However, he soon got an idea, as he felt one hand spreading his cheeks apart. One slick and thick finger pushing against his twitching entrance. "How do you always manage to become so tight again my lovely?" The King asked amused, only getting a small whimper from the man in front of him. One strong hand holding his reddish cheek forcefully, surely leaving bruises behind. Soon enough, the oiled finger made his way inside of him.

The younger man was biting into the expensive silk sheets, pressing his eyes together while the King’s thick finger continued to penetrate him. He earned himself another slap, making him gasp. His erection hanging between his legs, but Jamison knew better than to try relief himself... A second finger soon joined the first, to his own good it was well oiled, which made it more bearable. Jamison was drooling onto the sheets underneath him, his breathing becoming heavier while his whole body was covered in sweat. This time the slap he got made him yelp and grind back against the other man’s fingers which only made the King chuckle deeply, amused with the young man’s needy reaction. The King’s fingers stretched him out, scizzoring and thrusting into him. Jamison’s moans got muffled by the sheets between his crooked teeth, his hand clawing onto them tightly. If he had nails he would have ruined the sheets for sure by now. After a few, the King pulled out his fingers as he landed one last firm slap on the other’s ass, making him yelp again. "You are so noisy ~" the King hummed entertained, taking hold of the others neck as he pulled the younger man back. He loved how easily he could handle Jamison around, like a little doll~ The King pulled the young man against his chest, his hand still on the other’s neck as he leaned his head lower to set a kiss on Jamison’s boney cheek. Junkenstein was still panting heavily, staying limbless in the older man’s arms. The King hummed excited again, his grip still on Jamison’s neck. "Tell me what you want me to do... I want to hear it from you" the King said firmly, his hand tightening around the younger man’s neck. He could feel the Professor tense up, the small and fragile hand taking hold of his arm with all its strength. The King could feel him swallow heavily under his hand, his breathing hitching.   
"I-I need you inside of me, please. I-I want you to fuck me, please." the Professor managed to gasp, realizing that the answer wasn't satisfying enough when he felt the hand around his throat tightening even more "P-please-my-my King!" the Professor gasped, slightly panicked as he tried to get out of the tight grip, with no result. His hand clawing into the King’s arm, not that he had the strength to anything... He felt a heavy weight leaving his chest as the grip loosened up, before he got a rewarding kiss on his cheek "Good boy~" the King purred ,taking his hand off the other’s neck. "Undress me" The king ordered, his lust filled eyes locked on the smaller form between his legs. The Professor looked so small and fragile without his limbs. The younger man turned towards his ruler again, he knew the King was entertained by his tries to get the bigger man’s clothes off with only one hand. He didn't get any assistance, not a bit, not with the King’s shirt at least. The only help he got was with the older man’s pants since there was no way he could do anything with his wiggly and only arm. A strong hand holding onto Jamison’s jaw again while big and hot lips crushed against his own, Jamison returned the kiss in a rushed manner. His erection making itself more and more noticeable, to his own displeasure. The position was of course chosen by the King, as Jamison was forced back onto his knees and his head pushed down. One hand held his head steady, as the other was placed firmly on his ass. The bigger man towering over the other, his lips pressed against his back while he positioned himself. Junkenstein felt the older man starting to enter him, the thick head trying to push itself in. Teeth breaking deeply into his skin, getting a howl out of him. The King shushed him softly, placing a kiss on the younger man’s ear as he pushed himself inside of him till skin touched skin. His well build and strong chest pressed against the skinny man’s back. The Professor could feel the bite mark on his back bleeding slightly, his whole lower body shaking from the friction. He could feel his insides twist as he was filled up completely by the older man above him. He was hushed again softly, the King blabbing sweet nothings at him. It didn't help. The hand on his head still kept him down.  
The younger man’s whole body moved when the fist thrust came. Followed by a second one, and third. Low moans coming from the man above him, filling the room. After a moment, Jamison stopped counting, the King just penetrated him as he pleased, moving his hips with forcefully. The sheet underneath them became wet from the drool that ran down Jamison’s chin. His eyes closed as his toes curled weakly and his hand was clawing on nothing. Before the Professor even realized, his climax took over him, making his whole body tense up as he moaned uncontrollably. The pressure was enough to make the man above him reach his own end as he came deep inside of the other, filling him up for good. His already thin and weak body was not made for this kind of treatment. For the first minute Junkenstein couldn't think, his whole body just dead tired. Panting heavily and sweating, he tried to regain his consciousness. The weight of the man above him still resting on his boney back. He felt a strong hand on his cheek, pulling his head to the side so the older man could catch his lips. The Professor only returned the kiss weakly, his breathing still hitching. When the King pulled back, their eyes locked for a moment. The other man smiling at him softly, before he proceeded to remove himself from inside of the younger man, earning a small gasp from the Professor. The King wasn't in top form himself, his whole body was covered in sweat, his chest rising and falling heavily as he was panting himself. His Majesty was really getting to old for things like these... He scooped the younger man into his arms, who just nuzzled against the older man’s hairy chest in response, too tired to do anything else. "Now look at you...all tugged out." The King said with a soft chuckle, leaning lower again to place a kiss on the young man’s lips, feeling happy when Jamison returned it.  
The last thing Junkenstein remembered was the King cleaning him softly and carefully with a towel before he drifted off to sleep. After he woke up, the King still held him close. Looking at him so caringly as if nothing had happened. Jamison knew that he was allowed to dress up and return to his laboratory or stay for the night. Without a second thought, he chose the first option. He put on his prosthetics and slipped into his clothes quickly, receiving one last deep kiss before leaving the room. He was holding his lab coat tightly around himself as he waited in front of the door for his caretaker to come and escort him back to his own 'room'. As always, he only felt the guard look at him. Never making a comment. The professor appreciated it.


End file.
